


Hot Tub

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan use the hot tub while no one else is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub

Danny slipped into the warm water and held out a glass of wine towards Ethan before leaning back against the edge of hot tub. “Won’t your parents’ notice this is gone?” Ethan asked, taking a sip of the wine before setting it aside.

Danny shook his head. “They’ve got several other bottles. I don’t think they’ll notice a little bit missing.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “It’s been awhile since I was in here, my parents use it more than I do.”

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"At my aunt’s," Danny replied, smiling. "They won’t be back for a while."

"So we’re alone?"

Danny lifted his head back up and looked at his boyfriend. “We’re alone.”

Ethan smiled and moved to the other side where Danny was sitting. He leaned over him and gave him a kiss. “I like when we’re alone,” Ethan said, peppering kisses down Danny’s neck.

Danny chuckled. “Exactly why I asked you over tonight.” He pulled his swim trunks off and tossed them onto the porch. “I wanted to be alone with you.”

Ethan pulled back and took his own trunks off before straddling Danny’s lap. “Will anyone see us?”

"I don’t think so," Danny said, moaning softly as Ethan’s cock slid against his own. "It’s dark out, I don’t think they’ll see too much. If they can see us, I don’t think they care. I haven’t heard any complaints before."

Ethan smirked and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. “You’ve had sex in here?”

"A long time ago," Danny replied. "And I know my parents have."

"Okay, we’re not talking about your parents while we’re having sex."

"Sorry," Danny said, running his hands up and down Ethan’s sides. "I’ll shut up now."

Ethan leaned in for another kiss, quickening his hand. Danny quietly moaned into their kiss, fingers digging into Ethan’s skin. “I want to suck you off,” Ethan mumbled against Danny’s lips and the human moaned softly. “Will you let me?”

Danny got up and moved to sit on the edge of the jacuzzi. Ethan gave him a smile and moved between his legs, pressing a couple of kisses to Danny’s thigh. Danny ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair and moaned softly. “Don’t tease me, Ethan. Not tonight.”

Ethan wrapped a hand around Danny’s cock and slipped his lips around the head. Danny let out a shaky breath, his fingers gripping Ethan’s hair as he was sucked. “Fuck, I love your mouth.” Ethan started to bob his head, taking as much of Danny’s cock in his mouth as he could using his hand to stroke the rest. Danny’s other hand went to Ethan’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. “Fuck, Ethan.”

It was so easy to lose himself in pleasure, he started to moan louder without realizing it and Ethan had to pull off and place a hand over his mouth, bringing him back down to Earth. “Not so loudly,” Ethan said. “We don’t want to get caught.”

Danny nodded, taking Ethan’s hand and sucking on a couple of his fingers watching his boyfriend shudder. Danny smirked and pulled them away a moment later. “Keep going, I’ll be quieter.”

Ethan went back to sucking Danny’s cock, Danny groaning and biting his lip to try to keep quiet. It was so hard when Ethan knew all the ways to make him scream. One of Ethan’s hands came down to play with his balls and Danny nearly shouted, gripping Ethan’s shoulder and thrusting up into his mouth. “Fuck,” Danny whined. “Ethan!”

Danny pushed Ethan off of him and leaned down, kissing him roughly. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Inside? Or-“

“In the small cabinet over there,” Danny panted, pointing at something behind him as he laid back on the porch. “There should be something in there.”

Ethan reluctantly got off of him and searched the cabinet Danny had pointed out and returned a few seconds later with a condom and a tiny bottle of lube. Ethan was trembling as he lay over Danny. “Sure you don’t want to switch?”

“Next time,” Danny said, pulling Ethan in for a kiss.

“Okay.”

Ethan put the condom on as Danny poured some lube on his hand and wrapped it around Ethan’s cock. Ethan groaned, digging his fingers into Danny’s thighs. “Fuck, do you want me to come before I even get inside of you?” Ethan asked, pushing Danny’s hand away. 

Danny smirked. “No. I just like teasing you.”

“Fucker.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan and kept smiling. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to keep talking?” His hands moved down Ethan’s back and grabbed his butt, pulling forward so their cocks brushed together. “Cause I really want to fuck right now.”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “So demanding,” He said, rubbing his cock against Danny but not sliding in. “Maybe I go as slow as possible.” Danny stuck his tongue out at Ethan and wrapped a leg around Ethan’s waist, trying to pull him closer. Ethan laughed and leaned in for another kiss, thrusting inside of Danny, both of them moaning into the kiss. “Fuck. I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“I don’t think I will either,” Danny said, groaning as Ethan started to slowly move. He held Ethan tighter against him, rubbing his cock against him and groaning softly. “Fuck, Ethan. How can this be so fucking perfect every time?”

“Because I love you,” Ethan replied, leaning in for another kiss and not giving Danny a chance to answer. He gripped Danny’s hips tightly and thrust faster, hitting the right spot every time. Danny couldn’t keep quiet anymore, his moans getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Ethan leaned down and kissed him, trying to keep him quiet. “Danny, you need to be quiet.”

Danny groaned. “I know, I’m sorry. I can’t help myself. It feels too fucking good.”

“Want to take this inside?”

Danny shook his head. “No, I’ll try to be quieter.” He pulled Ethan in for another kiss. Ethan slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Danny’s cock. Danny cried out and hid his face in Ethan’s neck, trying not to be loud as Ethan stroked him. His body trembled and louder moans escaped from him. “Ethan..,” He moaned. “Fuck, Ethan. I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Me to,” Ethan groaned, catching sight of his other hand to see he was starting to wolf out. Ethan kissed him before pulling out, Danny grunting and trying to pull him closer again. “Turn over,” he whispered in Danny’s ear before giving him another kiss. 

Danny turned over onto his knees, tugging a towel underneath him. Ethan got behind him and slid back inside, carefully gripping Danny’s hips so not to scratch him. He leaned down, pressing his front against Danny’s back and kissing his shoulder. “Ready?”

Danny nodded, finding it hard to speak. He looked over at his shoulder and Ethan kissed him. Danny kissed back, wrapping a hand around his cock as Ethan started to move. He whispered in Danny’s ear, thrusting faster and hitting the right spot each time. Danny whimpered, moving back to meet each thrust.

“Fuck,” Ethan groaned. He pressed his forehead against Danny’s shoulder and whimpered. When Danny turned towards him for another kiss, Ethan crushed their lips together. He couldn’t hold on any longer. “I love you,” Ethan whispered before he was coming, fingers gripping Danny’s hips too tightly but Danny didn’t stop him, he just ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair and kissed him.

Ethan gave himself a couple of seconds to breathe before he was reaching around and pushing Danny’s hand away and taking its place. It only took a couple of strokes before Danny was coming, shouting out Ethan’s name.

They laid on their sides afterwards, Ethan’s arms wrapped tightly around Danny and his face pressed against the human’s neck. They were silent for a long time, Danny drawing random shapes on Ethan’s arms and humming a familiar song.

“You said you loved me,” Danny said a few minutes later.

Ethan lifted his head and looked at Danny who was looking out towards the backyard. “I did?”

Danny nodded, turning his head to look at him. “Twice,” Danny said, intertwining their fingers and smiling. “I love you too.”


End file.
